Estelle and the Curse of Princess Ivy
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Akito, Estelle, and Vincent start missing Enchancia, so Atticus and Mo take them to go and visit in time for Roland and Miranda's first wedding anniversary. While there, Amber begins to get jealous of Sofia's Amulet of Avalor, and decides to use it, but it ends up summoning an evil princess who now plans on taking over the kingdom once she is released from the amulet.
1. Chapter 1

The Fudo siblings were outside for the day. They decided to have a picnic for their lunch, and Mo thought it would be a good idea since it was so nice outside.

Estelle soon saw some squirrels and smiled to them, letting them have some food. "Here, you go, guys..." she then smiled softly.

The squirrels smiled back before eating the food. As she fed the squirrels, Estelle started to miss Sofia, Amber, James, Miranda, and Roland. Estelle soon sighed.

"You okay, Estelle?" Vincent asked.

Estelle flopped against the blanket. "I wanna go to Enchancia."

"Same here." Akito said.

"It would be nice... Wouldn't it?" Vincent replied. "It has been a while since our last visit."

Mo and Atticus had to agree on that.

"Mom... Dad..." Akito and Estelle smiled.

"Hi, kids," Mo smiled back. "Having a nice picnic?"

"Yeah, but could please go to Enchancia?" Estelle asked.

"You wanna go back to Enchancia?" Mo smiled. "Well, I see nothing wrong with that."

This of course excited the kids right away.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Estelle beamed as she hugged her mother.

Mo smiled from that, happy that it made Estelle happy to go back to visit Enchancia.

"I wonder what'll happen this time?" Estelle beamed. "I guess I'll know once we get there!"

* * *

Once they were all ready to go to Enchancia, they soon took off. Atticus and Mo smiled as the kids got excited about visiting Enchancia again, though especially Estelle since she and Sofia were almost like best friends.

"Who do you think is more your best friend?" Akito smiled to his twin sister. "Sofia or Kelly?"

"Oh, I couldn't pick between them." Estelle said.

"So, then both of them would be your best friends?" Akito guessed.

"I can have more than one best friend?" Estelle asked.

"Sure you can!" Akito smiled. "I think mine is a tie with Ace Bunny and Ash. Maybe James too... The Enchancia one, not from Team Rocket, though he and Jessie are pretty cool now."

"Yeah, they sure are." Vincent smiled back.

"Oh, you kids and your Pokemon," Mo smiled. "I hope you have fun in Enchancia."

"Us too." The Fudo siblings replied.

They soon went back in time to Enchancia.

* * *

When they came to the palace, Sofia appeared to be playing hopscotch with her animal friends.

"Looks like we arrived right in the middle of a game of hopscotch." Estelle smiled.

Sofia soon stopped before looking over.

"Hey! Estelle! Akito! Vincent!" Clover smiled and ran toward the Fudo siblings.

"Hi, Clover!" Estelle giggled as she picked up the bunny in her arms.

"How've you been?" Akito smiled down at the bunny.

"Oh, it's been all right," Clover smiled back. "I missed you guys a bit."

"So did I." Sofia added.

"We missed you guys too," Vincent smiled. "We thought we'd visit for a little vacation."

"That's cool." Clover smiled back.

"Hopscotch?" Estelle asked Sofia. "Can we play?"

"Sure!" Sofia smiled. "I can teach you guys a rhyme I learned."

"Ooh." Felicity smiled back.

Sofia soon had Clover down on the ground so that they could play together.

"Into a town came 20 wizards, Raised their wands and made some blizzards, Can you count how many storms, The strongest of the wizards formed?" Sofia began to rhyme while going first to show them the rhyme. "One, two, three, four, five, Into a town came 20 witches, Who ran off with all the riches, Can you count how many pots The richest of the witches got?"

Felicity began to try to think of the answer to of how many pots. Clover soon counted with Sofia as they played together. Amber seemed to be watching them, crossing her arms at her step-sister as her twin brother walked by with a dog.

"Dix?" Felicity smiled which meant 'ten'.

"Yes, ten." Sofia smiled back.

Felicity beamed as she was right.

"Whoa! Nice moves, Sof." Clover smiled.

"Thanks, Clover!" Sofia smiled back. "Okay, who wants to go next?"

"Ooh! Me!" Estelle smiled back.

"Here you go, Estelle." Sofia smiled, giving her the pebble to take her turn in hopscotch.

"Why does Sofia spend so much time with those animals?" Amber wondered.

"I spend a lot of time with Rex." James told his sister.

"You take him for walks, James; you don't play hopscotch with him or try having a conversation with him." Amber told him.

"Uh..." James blinked.

"I mean, does she really think she can talk to animals?" Amber continued.

"How would I know?" James replied before yelping as Rex ran off with him.

"So, anyone got any good jokes?" Vincent asked.

"Frappe-Frappe." Felicity said.

"Who's there?" The Fudo siblings replied.

"Crayon brisé." Felicity said.

"Broken pencil, who?" The Fudo siblings asked.

"Never mind, it is pointless." Felicity giggled.

This caused them all to laugh with her as they got the joke.

"Oh! I think I have a rhyme!" Clover said to them. "It's about carrots and radishes!"

"Uh... Those words don't exactly rhyme." Estelle smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe he found a way to make a rhyme out of them." Akito said.

"Um... 20 carrots are in the garden... Then I eat 20 carrots... And then I eat 20 radishes!" Clover tried.

The others laughed to that a little.

"Can they ALL talk to animals?" Amber asked herself.

* * *

After some time, they all soon went inside with the adults.

"I gotta say, Sofia, I never had so much fun with hopscotch before." Akito smiled.

"Well, maybe because we've never came up with a fun rhyme like she did." Estelle smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Akito agreed.

"I'll have to remember to show Gabrielle and Chip later." Felicity said.

"I wonder how Amber and James have been?" Estelle said.

"Well, you know we can hang out with them," Vincent smiled. "I think I saw James with his dog earlier..."

"He must have been taking Rex out for a walk." Sofia said.

"I haven't seen Amber." Felicity replied.

"Must be inside somewhere." Sofia guessed.

"Must be trying on tiaras." Akito added.

Sofia soon lifted up her skirt. "I think I should hopscotch inside." she then smiled.

"Just don't break anything." Estelle said.

"I won't." Sofia smiled.

"Oh, I know, that's just what Mom always says." Estelle smiled back.

Vincent and Akito soon went to find James. Sofia giggled as she hopped with Estelle and Felicity down the corridor and soon ran into Amber.

"Oh! Hi, Amber." Sofia smiled to her step-sister.

"I saw you!" Amber glared.

"Saw her what...?" Estelle asked Amber.

"Talking to those animals!" Amber glared.

"Oh!" Sofia giggled sheepishly. "You know me, I'm _always_ talking to them."

"Yeah, like everyone else." Estelle added.

"No, I don't mean regular talking to animals, like, 'Oh, aren't you cute! Yes, you are. Good boy'," Amber clarified. "I mean, having a conversation with them. Like you understood what they were saying."

"Oh, maybe it just seemed that way." Sofia smiled sheepishly.

"You told your rabbit his rhyme was funny." Amber replied.

Sofia bit her lip and looked nervous from that.

"Sofia, I'm your sister," Amber pried to the younger girl. "You can't lie to me."

Sofia soon walked a little distance from Amber with a frown.

"I think we should tell her." Felicity said.

"Would it be allowed?" Estelle replied.

"What could go wrong?" Felicity shrugged.

Sofia let out a sigh. "Okay..." she then said to Amber. "You're right. I can talk to animals."

"So it's true! How?" Amber replied.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain." Sofia said softly.

"I have all day." Amber replied.

Sofia soon took Amber into her room to talk as Estelle and Felicity soon joined in.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else," Sofia told Amber. "I mean, anyone else."

"I won't," Amber replied. "As long as you tell me."

"That's basically how it works." Estelle said.

"Right... Sorry..." Amber said sheepishly. "Uh, you guys were saying?"

"My amulet gave me the power to talk to animals." Sofia soon told Amber.

"Your amulet is magical?" Amber gasped. "That's incredible! What else can it do?"

"Oh, it, uh, there's a few other things." Sofia smiled sheepishly.

"Like what?" Amber smiled back.

Sofia just looked away then.

"Sisters shouldn't keep secrets from each other, Sofia." Amber then continued.

"I know, but-"

"Whatever it is, you can trust me."

"Okay," Sofia sighed, holding onto her amulet. "Sometimes, the amulet calls other princesses when I'm in trouble."

"It's true," Estelle nodded. "Like at the night of Sofia's ball."

"Oh! I think I might faint!" Amber said before doing just that. "Is that why Jasmine came to help us in Tangu? Your amulet called her?"

"Well, that and why Aunt Cinderella came when we first met." Estelle smiled from that memory.

"Her amulet only calls princesses when she's in trouble." Felicity said.

"You have the most amazing amulet ever! Wait," Amber beamed before looking curious. "Did Daddy know it could do all that when he gave it to you?"

"No," Sofia shook her head. "You are the only one I've told."

"What about you guys?" Amber asked Estelle and Felicity.

"We talk to animals for a different reason..." Estelle said.

"Oui." Felicity nodded.

"Well, Sofia, your secret's safe with me," Amber replied before smiling eagerly. "So, can I have a turn with it?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Amber; I can't take it off." Sofia said.

"She promised your dad that she would never take it off." Estelle told Amber.

"Dad doesn't have to know." Amber replied.

Sofia kept her amulet safe while Amber reached out for it.

"Amber, please stop," Felicity said. "Non means non."

"Sofia, you are not being a very good sharer." Amber soon said out of frustration and stormed off.

"Just give her some time to calm down." Estelle told Sofia.

"Thanks, guys." Sofia said to her and Felicity.

The three girls soon got into a group hug once Amber was gone.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Roland, Atticus, and Forte..._**

"Busy in here," Atticus said. "It's like my office whenever I see Ruthie in the morning."

"This Ruthie sounds very loyal." Roland replied.

"Oh, she sure is," Atticus smiled. "She's the best secretary ever," He soon saw Roland looking confused by that word. "She basically helps me out when I do my job," Atticus explained. "Gives me coffee, takes messages for me."

"Oh, I see," Roland replied. "Sort of sounds like Baileywick."

"Yeah, she's like Baileywick." Atticus said.

"King Roland." The chef greeted the king.

"Chef Andre," Roland smiled. "How's the food for tomorrow's anniversary ball coming along?"

"We are making all of the queen's favorites," Chef Andre replied. "Elf-grown kale fritters, refried magic beans, Jiggly Wiggly pudding-"

Jiggly Wiggly?!" Roland beamed.

"Your favorite desert I'm guessing?" Forte smirked playfully.

Atticus seemed to smirk along with Forte to that notion.

"Uh, I don't suppose you could spare a taste or two?" Roland smiled sheepishly to his cook.

The cook and three other workers soon brought out four wooden spoons.

"Oh, Roland..." Forte sighed playfully.

Roland soon came to try some of the pudding.

"Daddy!" Amber cried out as she walked in.

"Hello, Amber." Atticus greeted as Roland was busy with the dessert.

"I really need to talk to my father," Amber said. "Alone."

"Uh, Roland?" Forte called. "Your child calls upon you."

"And it seems important." Atticus said.

"Oh... Carry on!" Roland said as he returned a spoon.

Amber soon took her father's hand, dragging him out of the kitchen.

"This must be serious..." Forte commented. "I don't think I've seen her so aggressive."

"Same here." Atticus said.

The cooks soon offered them some pudding.

"Well... Maybe one bite couldn't hurt..." Atticus smiled, a bit hungrily.

Forte and Atticus both soon had some pudding.

* * *

Cherry and Mo soon walked by as Amber began to make demands.

"Don't be such a Veruca, Amber." Cherry mumbled to herself.

"Is everything okay, Amber?" Mo asked.

"It's not fair!" Amber pouted. "Sofia gets the best amulet ever and I want one too!"

"How is it the best amulet?" Mo asked.

"It does everything!" Amber said.

"Come now, don't be silly now." Cherry told the young princess.

"Yeah, it can't do everything." Mo nodded.

"Oh, grown-ups never understand!" Amber complained.

"Sorry." Cherry said simply.

"Amber, how about you be happy for Sofia?" Mo suggested.

"Yeah, don't pout, kid," Cherry said. "It's your parents' anniversary."

"Alright, fine, I'll try to be happy for Sofia for having the best amulet ever." Amber pouted before walking off. Once she was far enough away, it was safe for Mo and Cherry to talk.

"That kid's necklace..." Cherry said to Mo. "Uh... You know... That one Roland gave to Sofia when we first came here."

"Yeah, I know..." Mo nodded. "I guess someone's jealous and knows a little more than anyone else does now."

"Of all people, Sofia had to tell Amber." Cherry groaned.

"Now, now, I'm sure Amber will keep a secret for her step-sister." Mo smiled.

"That girl isn't exactly trustworthy." Cherry told her cousin.

"We better keep an eye on her then." Mo said.

"Fair enough by me..." Cherry smirked. "I can track her from her blood."

Mo looked disturbed from that, but it couldn't be helped. Cherry was a vampire after all.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed to be a good day for everyone else so far as they prepared for Roland and Miranda's anniversary, and where even Roland had something planned for Miranda.

Estelle brushed her hair into a different style for the celebration, looking into a mirror with a smile before looking down to her own amulet, which was a bit different from Sofia's of course. "Oh, I wonder when my amulet will call on a princess?" She then wondered.

"Oh, Estelle... Your hair looks nice." Mo smiled.

"Thanks, Mom," Estelle smiled back. "I thought I'd get it styled for the party."

"But isn't it tomorrow night?" Mo asked.

"Yes...?" Estelle replied.

"I'll do your hair tomorrow," Mo smiled, hugging her daughter. "I don't want you mess it up when you go to sleep tonight."

"Okay," Estelle smiled back. "Can I sleep with Sofia?"

"Of course, dear," Mo smiled. "I'm sure she would love that."

"Thanks, Mom!" Estelle beamed, hugging her mother back and she soon rushed off to Sofia's bedroom.

Mo smiled from that.

"Sleepover with Princess Sofia!" Estelle giggled to herself as she rushed off to Sofia's room with her own pillow.

Sofia was getting herself ready for bed.

"Sleepover is a go!" Estelle laughed.

"Great!" Sofia beamed.

Estelle smiled and hugged Sofia before she went to get her own pajamas on. After they had their pajamas on, Sofia and Estelle began to make sure their amulets were clean. There was a knocking at the door.

"Huh?" Estelle blinked.

"Who is it?" Sofia called out.

"It's me," Amber smiled, coming into the room with her own pillow. "I was thinking we could have a sleepover tonight."

"I'm guessing you calmed down." Estelle smiled.

"Oh, I've thought about it..." Amber replied. "It's Sofia's amulet and if she can't take it off, that's fine with me. So, what do you say?"

"Sure, Amber," Sofia smiled. "I'd love to have a sleepover. The more the merrier."

"Yeah, it'll be lots of fun." Estelle added.

"Great!" Amber beamed. "We could play games and tell ghost stories Whatever you want to do."

"Oh, and we can sleep in a tent on the floor." Sofia soon suggested.

"Yeah! It'll be like camping!" Estelle agreed.

"Oh! Sleeping on the floor. In a tent." Amber smiled, though she sounded not so enthusiastic anymore.

"Trust us, it'll be fun." Estelle smiled back.

Amber looked unsure, but soon smiled to the younger girls. The three of them soon began to have fun together.

"I just love sleepovers!" Estelle beamed.

"Same here!" Sofia beamed back.

* * *

They soon set up the tent and they were now playing cards together.

"Do you have a nine?" Sofia asked Amber.

"Yep! Here, you go!" Amber smiled, giving up the card.

"Whoa, you won again, Sofia." Estelle smiled.

Amber soon yawned, taking off her tiara. "All this losing is making me tired; let's go to sleep."

"But I'm not sleepy." Sofia said.

Amber blew out the candle and went to go to sleep anyway.

"Hmm..." Estelle said suspiciously. "I suppose we should get some sleep too."

"Night, girls!" Amber told them.

"Good night, Amber." Estelle and Sofia replied, getting to sleep themselves.

"Sweet dreams." Sofia added.

* * *

As some time passed, Sofia was fast asleep. Estelle looked tired, but she did her best to stay awake and pretend that she was sleeping.

"Oh, Sofia... If you won't let me a turn, then I'm gonna have to take one myself." Amber said to herself as she reached out for the amulet.

"Aha! I knew it!" Estelle whispered to Amber as she saw that.

"Estelle?" Amber's eyes widened.

"I knew there had to be a reason you suddenly wanted to go to sleep after we played 'Go Fish'." Estelle whispered before yawning.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Amber smiled innocently.

"Amber..." Estelle narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Estelle, please; I just wanna borrow Sofia's amulet, then I'll give it back." Amber begged.

"...I don't know..." Estelle said cautiously.

"I'll give it right back," Amber told her. "I won't break it, I promise."

"Well... Um... Okay..." Estelle said. "I guess you could use it for just a minute."

"Oh, thank you, Estelle." Amber smiled before taking Sofia's amulet and leaving with it.

"I just hope this doesn't backfire somehow..." Estelle whispered to herself, looking very tired. "Oh... I can't stay awake much longer... I feel like I got hit by a Jigglypuff..." She soon fell asleep, not knowing that Amber had stolen Sofia's amulet since she didn't ask Sofia herself.

Sofia and Estelle continued to sleep peacefully, unaware of what was going on.

* * *

Amber was soon seen running into her room and where Felicity saw her running to said room. Felicity let out a small yawn until she had a small glance towards Amber.

"I can't wait to get a princess to appear for me!" Amber beamed, putting on the amulet.

"Huh?" Felicity blinked, rubbing her eyes. "Ambre...?"

"Oh, uh, hi, Felicity," Amber smiled nervously. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I sleep in your room with you during visits..." Felicity reminded. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all..." Amber replied nervously.

Felicity soon saw Amber wearing Sofia's amulet. "What are you...?"

"I'm just going to borrow it for a little bit," Amber told Felicity. "I won't hurt it, really."

"I guess." Felicity said.

"I can't wait to get a princess to appear for me," Amber smiled to herself. "Now which princess do I want? Ariel, Cinderella, Belle... Oh!" she then gasped once she thought of someone. "No! Rapunzel. Definitely Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel?" Felicity replied.

"Amulet, please, pretty-pretty please... Bring me Princess Rapunzel!" Amber soon wished.

Before Felicity could tell Amber that the amulet couldn't grant wishes, it began to glow and sparkle. A bunch of black and white butterflies also came out from behind Amber's mirrors.

"Huh?" Felicity blinked.

A princess soon appeared in Amber's bedroom, but it was not who the girl had asked for. The princess looked all around, feeling lost and confused. "Where am I?" she soon asked the girls.

"Enchancia." Felicity said.

"You're not Rapunzel..." Amber said to the princess. "Who are you?"

"I am Princess Ivy," The princess replied. "Perhaps you've heard of me?"

Felicity simply shook her head.

"No." Amber added.

"Good..." Princess Ivy seemed to smile evilly. "And who are you, my sweet, little awestruck darlings?"

"Princess Amber." Amber smiled.

"And I am Dame Felicity." Felicity added.

"Oh, I love your gown!" Amber beamed, coming up to Princess Ivy. "It's so beautiful!"

"It sure is unique." Felicity smiled.

"Not as beautiful as this gown," Princess Ivy smiled, looking to Amber. "And that tiara... And your hair! It's like a plume of golden stardust!"

"Ooh, you're even better than Rapunzel!" Amber beamed.

"No, you are." Princess Ivy told her as she gently poked Amber's nose.

Amber squealed and beamed.

"Can't say I have heard of this princess." Felicity commented.

"Oh, I can't wait to learn absolutely everything about you, and your blindingly colorful kingdom." Princess Ivy beamed as she looked out the window.

"Would you like a tour of the castle?" Amber offered.

"I thought you'd never ask." Princess Ivy replied.

"Oh, just let me and Felicity change into something more fashionable." Amber smiled before she went to change with Felicity.

"Of course, Princess Amber and Lady Felicity." Princess Ivy smiled back.

The two girls soon came back, now dressed in a flash.

"I can already tell that We are going to be best friends." Amber beamed.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Princess Ivy replied.

"So, shall we?" Felicity smiled.

"We shall." Princess Ivy smiled back.

They soon walked off together to have a look around the castle. Princess Ivy seemed to nod to her butterflies who soon did something strange to Amber's bedroom.

* * *

Mo and Cherry were in the garden with Miranda.

"Excuse me, ladies, but I'd like to see my queen for a moment." Roland smiled to them.

"But of course." Mo and Cherry smiled back.

Miranda soon walked off to see her husband, leaving the garden that Mo helped her plant.

"Seems like good morning." Cherry said.

"Nice to see you having fun on a beautiful day, Cherry." Mo smiled.

"I'm doing what I can." Cherry replied.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back with Sofia and Estelle..._**

"Good morning, girls, rise and shine!" Clover smiled as he came into the room, hopping on Sofia's bed. "It's breakfast time!"

The bed was soon shown to be empty which confused the rabbit.

"Huh? Hey!" Clover said before finding Sofia and Estelle asleep. "Wake up, girls!"

"Okay. Okay." Estelle yawned.

Sofia still seemed to be asleep though.

"Sof?" Clover frowned before imitating a trumpet horn to wake up the young princess.

"Come on, Sofia, Clover's here." Estelle said, gently shaking Sofia up with a light giggle.

Sofia soon began to stir before waking up, thanks to Estelle.

"Man, Sofia was acting like she couldn't hear me." Clover chuckled.

"What's going on?" Sofia asked as she woke up.

"Good morning!" Clover smiled to Sofia. "It's about time you woke up."

"...What?" Sofia asked like she had no idea what he just said.

"Uh-oh..." Estelle frowned before smiling nervously. "Um, Sofia, Clover said it's about time you woke up."

"Uh... Yeah..." Clover said before seeing what Estelle saw. "Oh, no!"

Sofia looked down with a gasp. "My amulet! But I didn't take it off!"

The two girls soon looked over to see an empty spot before glaring. "Amber!"

"She said she was only going to borrow it." Estelle said.

"We have to go get it." Sofia said as she left the room with Estelle.

"Oh, wait, but first..." Estelle said.

The two looked to each other and then went to get dressed.

* * *

Akito and Vincent were soon running with giant nets as James ran with them to catch the butterflies.

"Would you butterflies just stay still?!" Akito glared.

"Uh, guys, have you seen Amber?" Sofia asked.

"Nope, but check out these butterflies," James replied. "Everything they land on turns black and white."

"And we're trying to catch them so they can't turn anything else black and white." Vincent said.

"The question is just where did they come from?" Akito added.

"You mean you don't know?" Sofia replied.

"Neither of us do, but will you help me catch one?" James asked her. "I wanna get a closer look."

Vincent soon snuck up close to one of the butterflies, hoping get it.

"Well, we need to find Amber." Sofia said as she soon rushed off.

"Yeah, 'cuz she has something that doesn't belong to her." Estelle said.

The boys looked over as they continued to catch the butterflies, or at least try to.

"Excuse us, Baileywick." Estelle said as she rushed down the stairs with Sofia.

* * *

As they rushed down the stairs, more black and white butterflies were seen landing on decorations. Once the decorations were touched, they began to match the butterflies monochrome tone.

"What are butterflies doing in the castle?" Baileywick wondered before gasping. "How did they do that?"

"Baileywick, can you help us catch one of them?" James asked as he Akito and Vincent kept trying to catch one of the butterflies.

"We have to catch all of them before they ruin the ball decorations!" Baileywick panicked as he ran with the boys.


	3. Chapter 3

Amber and Felicity were seen still with Princess Ivy.

"Amber!" Estelle and Sofia called out.

"Uh-oh." Amber muttered.

Sofia soon looked to her step-sister's neck. "You _did_ take my amulet!"

Felicity sighed as she should have known.

"I just wanted a turn, Sofia. It's only fair," Amber defended. "And look, it gave me a princess, too."

"It what?" Estelle asked.

"Sofia, Estelle, this is Princess Ivy," Amber introduced. "Ivy, this is my sister, Sofia and our friend, Estelle."

"Well, aren't you just a burst of lavender and fuchsia radiance," Princess Ivy remarked to the girls. "You two may be the most perfect pair of princesses I've ever met. Please join us, Princess Sofia and Lady Estelle. I am certain we will all be best friends."

"Amber, are you in danger?" Sofia asked Amber.

"No," Amber said before mumbling. "Unless you tell Daddy on me."

"That's not what I mean," Sofia said before taking Amber aside to explain to her. "The amulet only summons a princess When you're in real trouble."

"Well, I just asked it for one," Amber crossed her arms. "And it gave me the greatest princess ever."

"Amber, that's not how the amulet works; it can summon princes,s but only when the wearer is in danger, the princess that's summoned doesn't stay to become best friends." Estelle told Amber.

"That's right," Sofia added. "The amulet sends them right back where they came from."

Princess Ivy seemed to glance over, deep in thought from that.

"Well, maybe it was being extra nice to me because I never had a turn before!" Amber glared slightly.

"Just give back the amulet." Felicity told Amber.

"All right, all right," Amber sighed, taking off the amulet to give back to Sofia. "You guys don't have to get so upset."

Princess Ivy soon brought out a butterfly and sent it out to take the amulet from the girls, and where it did just that as Amber was about to give Sofia back the amulet.

"Hey!" Felicity gasped.

"Come to Ivy~" Princess Ivy smirked, holding out her hand and soon had the amulet in her clutches.

"Give that back!" Sofia demanded.

"I don't think so." Princess Ivy laughed.

"Ivy, what are you doing?!" Amber gasped.

"This amulet brought me here," Princess Ivy replied. "So I need to make sure it never sends me back."

"I don't understand," Amber frowned. "Back where?"

"A dreadful little island where I was tragically imprisoned for ten terrible years." Princess Ivy replied.

"I do not like this." Felicity frowned in concern.

"Me neither." Estelle added.

"But now that this amulet has freed me, I can take over Enchancia, And finally have a kingdom of my very own~," Princess Ivy began to sing. "I grew up in a kingdom far away, Where all was black and white and sometimes gray~"

"Kind of evil for a princess..." Felicity said nervously.

"My charms were the greatest ever seen, Yet still they made my older sister queen~" Princess Ivy then continued to sing.

"So I hatched a plot to bring her down show them who should wear the crown, They caught and without a trial, Marooned me on a desert isle!~"

The girls all looked to each other, feeling concerned.

"All I sought was a kingdom of my own, Where I could rule from a black and white throne, and my dear sister would finally be outshone, The spotlight should be mine and mine alone, That's why I need a kingdom of my own~" Princess Ivy continued to sing.

Sofia, Estelle, and Felicity soon glared at Amber in blame. Amber simply smiled nervously to them before they looked concerned again.

"And now your jewel, I hate to say must be destroyed, so I can stay but someone has to pay the price! For me to have my two-ton paradise!~" Princess Ivy continued to sing.

The butterflies swarmed around Princess Ivy.

"I'll make your land a kingdom of my own, Where I will rule from a black and white throne, And everybody will finally be out shown~" Princess Ivy sang, taunting them with the amulet, keeping it away from them and patting Sofia and Amber on their heads. "The spotlight will be mine and mine alone, After your dear daddy's overthrown, I've got some nerve that I deserve a kingdom of my very own~"

Estelle was about to get Sofia's amulet back to Sofia.

"I'd stay out of my way if I were you!" Princess Ivy glared to Estelle, keeping the amulet away from her and brought out her hand, magicking up what looked like a dragonfly.

"What's the dragonfly for?" Estelle asked.

"You shall soon see," Princess Ivy smirked as she walked off. "It is how I will take over your kingdom."

"With a libellule?" Felicity asked out of disbelief.

Princess Ivy soon walked off a a guard walked by.

"Guard! Stop her!" Sofia cried out to the guard. "She has my amulet!"

"Halt! In the name of the king." The guard glared to Princess Ivy.

"No, you halt, in the name of the queen." Princess Ivy retorted, sending her dragonfly on him, and where it soon flew around the guard's head in a circle.

"What have you done?!" Felicity cried out and ran up to the guard. "Monsieur, are you all right?"

"What happened?" The guard asked in a daze. "What am I doing here?"

"You don't remember?" Sofia asked him

"Oh, he won't remember anything that happened since he woke up this morning," Princess Ivy smirked to the girls. "And if any of you try and stop me again, I will have my darling little dragonflies zap you so many times You won't even remember your names. I'll be back for my crown after I destroy the amulet."

"You can't destroy it!" Sofia told her.

"Oh, I can, and I will," Princess Ivy smirked. "It's the only way to ensure that I stay here forever." She soon stormed off to carry out her selfish wishes.

"How could you do this, Amber?" Sofia frowned to her step-sister. "I trusted you."

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Amber replied. "I just wanted a turn."

"Well, now you have it!" Felicity frowned firmly as she looked angry which said a lot as she very rarely ever got angry. "Oh, Ambre, you've made me feel so... So... Furieux!"

"Um, remind me what that means again?" Amber asked.

"Furious!" Felicity glared to Amber which sounded a bit scary. "Angered! Beyond mad! I am very angry with you, Ambre!"

Amber soon looked pale now out of fear.

"That was just beyond selfish!" Felicity glared to Amber. "You know how they say 'Be careful what you wish for', well, there you go, Ambre! Your wish has been granted and now we are stuck here!"

Estelle had never seen Felicity furious before, and where this surprised her by Felicity's rage.

"F-Felicity, I'm sorry..." Amber said nervously.

"A little late with the sorry!" Felicity glared.

"Let's just calm down and focus on the task at hand." Estelle said.

Felicity still looked pretty mad.

"Flick... Please... Calm..." Estelle told her cousin.

Felicity soon closed her eyes, taking some breaths before her anger began to melt away.

"Anyway, how was I supposed to know that Sofia's amulet was going to summon an evil princess?!" Amber asked them. "Why would it even do that?"

"I don't know," Sofia replied. "The amulet only does bad things when-Oh, no."

"What?" Amber asked.

"I... I think the amulet put a curse on you." Estelle said to Amber.

"Put a curse on me?" Amber asked. "Why would it do that?"

"Because those are the rules," Sofia replied. "'With each deed performed for better or worse, A power is granted, a blessing or curse'," she then memorized. "You stole the amulet from me, so it cursed you by bringing Princess Ivy here."

"This is horrible!" Amber panicked. "I've never been cursed. I don't want to be cursed. What are we going to do?"

"I think we need some magical help... And who better to help us with the amulet than a certain sorcerer?" Felicity spoke up once she had an idea.

"To Mr. Cedric!" Estelle proclaimed.

They soon left to go and see the royal sorcerer.

* * *

"There's a strange lack of color going on around here..." Cherry remarked before smirking. "I like it."

"I think this might be bad." Atticus told his childhood best friend.

"Especially since this is an important day for the royal family." Forte told his wife.

"Hmm... Quite..." Cherry replied to them.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Mo said.

The girls rushed by, making the adults glance to them.

* * *

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia piped up as she came into the room with the other girls. "We need your help!"

"You wouldn't be in here if you didn't, would you?" Cedric asked.

"An evil princess took Sofia's amulet!" Estelle told him.

"Sofia's amulet was stolen?" Cedric replied. "How?"

"Well, first, Amber stole it." Sofia said.

"_Borrowed_ it." Amber clarified.

"And now the evil princess is going to destroy it!" Felicity panicked.

"You had the amulet too?" Cedric asked Amber.

"Mai oui!" Felicity replied. "Princess Ivy is going to destroy it to become the Queen of Enchancia! We have got to stop her.

"What she said." Estelle added as that was rather informative.

"First of all, there is no need to worry," Cedric informed. "The Amulet of Avalor is virtually indestructible."

"What a relief." Estelle sighed.

"Except..." Cedric then said.

"Except? No, no, no! No except!" Felicity cried out.

Cedric opened his book and flipped through the pages, coming to one with a dragon on it before reading aloud, "The Amulet of Avalor is magically protected, and cannot be destroyed by ordinary means. Only the flame of Everburn the Elder Dragon is hot enough to melt it'."

"Everburn the Elder Dragon?" Sofia asked him.

"He is the oldest of the talking dragons who live atop the Blazing Palisades," Cedric replied before closing the book with a smile. "But luckily, no one else knows about him except us."

Suddenly, they heard a chittering sound.

"What's that sound?" Amber asked as they looked to a nearby window.

They soon saw the butterflies right there.

"Ivy's butterflies!" Sofia panicked. "They heard everything!"

"They're spying on us!" Estelle added.

"Oh! Now you can worry." Cedric told the girls.

"What do we do now?!" Felicity panicked.

"Right..." Cedric said, a bit firmly. "If you want to stop Princess Ivy, Amber must find a way to stop the curse that she put on her."

"Me?" Amber replied. "Why me?"

"You are the one who's cursed, are you not?" Cedric retorted.

"Oh..." Amber frowned.

"What does she need to do?" Sofia asked Cedric.

"Well, Princess Amber stole the amulet from you," Cedric told Sofia. "So it seems to me that if Princess Amber returned the amulet to you, the curse would be broken, now, wouldn't it?"

"But how am I supposed to get the amulet from Princess Ivy?" Amber frowned. "She's probably halfway to the Blazing Palisades by now."

"Then you have to go after her." Estelle said.

"Me? Oh, I can't go to fiery cliffs full of dragons and chase down an evil princess!" Amber complained. "Who do you think I am?"

"Oh, let's see," Cedric rolled his eyes. "The person who caused the problem in the first place?"

"You got us into this mess, Amber, and you're the only one who can get us out." Sofia added.

"Sofia's right; so unless you want Princess Ivy to become Queen Ivy of Enchancia, I suggest you go after her." Estelle told Amber.

"Oh... All right..." Amber sighed. "I'll do it... But I'm going to need help."

"I'll go with you." Sofia told her step-sister.

"Us too." Estelle and Felicity added.

"And so shall I," Cedric said as he followed them out the door. "We cannot let Ivy have my-Our-your amulet."

"Real subtle." Felicity smirked playfully.

Cedric smiled sheepishly to her.

* * *

They soon went out the front doors, but the pegasus coach was soon leaving without them.

"She took our coach!" Sofia gasped.

Princess Ivy was soon heard laughing as she got away. They soon watched her.

"Upward and onward!" Princess Ivy laughed to her butterflies.

"It's okay, we can take one of the old coaches," Amber told the others. "Come on!"

"They'll have to do." Estelle said.

They soon came that way before running right past Clover and a squirrel.

"Oh! Sofia! There you are," Clover tried to warn the young princess. "Something strange is going on. Butterflies are turning everything black and white."

"We already know, Clover; right now, we have to get Sofia's amulet back from Princess Ivy!" Estelle told him as she and the others ran past Clover and Whatnot.

"Please hurry!" Clover told her before taking out a carrot. "Look at what they did!"

"Oh, my," Estelle frowned. "Well, don't worry, Clover, we're on it." And what she and the others saw as the old coaches were not very promising.

"Oh... Uh... Guess we'll take this one..." Sofia said, seeing the golden coach with a pegasus eating hay next to it.

"But who's going to drive it?" Amber asked before looking up to the sorcerer. "Cedric, can you fly a coach?"

"I am a sorcerer, not a chauffeur." Cedric replied.

"But then if you can't drive it, then who can?" Felicity asked.

"Perhaps, we can be of some help?" Atticus's voice asked.

* * *

The kids soon looked over to see that the adults had come over to see them.

"Aunt Cherry! Uncle Forte!" Estelle said. "Mom and Dad!"

"Maman! Papa!" Felicity added. "Tante Mo and Uncle Atticus."

"Well, kids, you've certainly been busy." Cherry commented.

"And I'm guessing this Princess Ivy that Estelle mentioned to Clover is the owner of those butterflies that are turning everything black and white." Mo said.

"Yes, Mom, it is!" Estelle said, running to her mother and hugging her.

Mo soon picked up Estelle, holding her in her arms a bit to comfort her.

"Oh, Mom, she's ruining everything!" Estelle complained.

"Then we have to go after her." Cherry said.

"But there's no way all of us will fit in that one coach." Cedric said.

"I, for one, am going," Atticus said. "This isn't my first rodeo with a rebel royal... Whoa... Ever After High flashbacks."

Mo giggled as that sounded kind of funny.

"Most of us should stay to try and capture the butterflies to keep them from turning anymore things black and white." Forte said.

"Not that that's an issue." Cherry said.

"Cherry?!" Atticus and Mo replied.

"What?" Cherry shrugged.

"It IS an issue!" Forte told her.

"Cherry, I know the lack of color is exciting, but-" Atticus began.

"This isn't my home, and it'll ruin everything for Roland and Miranda, I know," Cherry replied. "If anyone goes with the kids, I think it should be you since you have practice in flying pegasus coaches in our times with Ever After High and any other adventures."

"It's true." Mo nodded.

"Can we count on you to look after the palace then?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"Atticus, I've known you almost my whole life, I don't plan on letting you down anytime soon." Cherry replied.

"Good luck." Forte told Atticus, Cedric, Amber, and Sofia.

"Mo, look after the kids?" Atticus replied.

"Haven't I been doing a good job of that for about eight years now?" Mo smirked.

"Fair point." Atticus smiled.

Atticus and Mo shared a hug and a kiss before Atticus soon jumped into the carriage with Cedric and the young girls.

"HYAH!" Atticus called out, taking control of the pegasus once it was tied up with the reins which soon made the winged horse begin trotting.


	4. Chapter 4

"No offense, girls, but I think I'd make a better driver." Atticus said.

"That is all right, Uncle Atticus." Felicity replied.

"Besides, I used to fly dragons with Hiccup and Astrid." Atticus then smirked in memory.

"You flew on a dragon?!" Cedric asked out of shock.

"Oh, at times, yeah," Atticus smiled. "I miss Spyro sometimes... I was sure he'd be happy with Sparx, but letting him go was probably one of the hardest moments of my life."

"Touching story, but I think flying a dragon is different than driving a coach." Cedric said.

"Oh, don't get me started on flying coaches," Atticus chuckled. "This is gonna be great!"

"Oh, boy..." Cedric muttered slightly.

"You can do it, Dad!" Estelle beamed.

"Maybe there are some instructions on how to get this thing to fly." Amber suggested.

"Relax, I got this," Atticus said before looking over. "Huh. A manual."

"Do you need it?" Estelle asked.

"Maybe I could hold onto it for a bit," Atticus said. "I rode a pegasus coach in The Supernatural Games once though."

"That's good," Estelle smiled before noticing a lever. "What's that lever do?"

"You wanna pull it, sweetie?" Atticus smiled back. "Trust me, it's good."

Estelle looked over and soon pulled the lever which made wings appear around the carriage so the pegasus could take off with it. "Ohh." Estelle smiled.

"Uh... Supernatural Games...?" Felicity asked.

"Kinda like the Olympics in the Netherworld, I'll explain later." Atticus replied.

They soon took off to the sky.

"Next stop: The Blazing Palisades!" Sofia proclaimed.

* * *

They were riding off for quite a while as Atticus kept his eyes on the sky.

"Are we there yet?" Cedric asked.

"I think so." Atticus replied.

"That's good." Estelle said.

They soon saw the Blazing Palisades coming up which seemed to be true. They saw purple flames all around.

"Is that dragon fire?" Amber asked nervously.

"Yes," Cedric told her. "The dragons live in small caves near the top of the cliffs."

"I think I found Princess Ivy's coach." Atticus told them as he saw a black and white coach.

"That must be it!" Felicity agreed.

They soon began to land on the ground beside Princess Ivy's coach.

"Oh, we better hurry!" Sofia frowned as she soon rushed out of the coach.

"Wait, we're going up there?" Amber asked her.

"Yes, Amber," Sofia told her step-sister. "And since you're the reason Princess Ivy is here, it would be nice if you'd stop complaining, and try to help us get my amulet back."

"I am trying," Amber defended. "It's just really steep."

"AMBER!" Estelle and Felicity complained.

Amber could see Sofia was really mad at her. Estelle frowned softly to Amber.

"Oh, she's really mad at me." Amber pouted.

"Well, you did take her amulet," Cedric replied. "My sister used to steal things from me all the time, and it was infuriating, but I'm sure Princess Sofia will get over it. I never did, but I'm sure she will."

"She might." Felicity said.

* * *

They soon walked toward the path together.

"I hope these dragons are nicer than the ones in the Dragon Lands in Equestria." Estelle pouted.

"I hope so too, honey." Atticus said to his daughter.

"I have to get the amulet back for Sofia." Amber told herself.

They had a bit of a long walk ahead of them.

* * *

"Are you Everburn the Elder Dragon?" Princess Ivy asked as she came to the sitting dragon.

"Who's askin'?" The dragon replied.

"Princess Ivy, and can I say what a pleasure it is to meet a dragon of your stature?" Princess Ivy smirked, petting the dragon before holding out Sofia's amulet. "I heard you have the hottest fire in the kingdom. And I was hoping you could do me a little favor, and melt this amulet for me."

"Always with the melting! Can't you people find another way to get rid of your magic little doodads?" Everburn asked before smoke came out of his nose. "Look, I've got a case of snoutburn you wouldn't believe and fire-breathing really makes it flare up, so I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

Princess Ivy sharply exhaled, but she wasn't giving up. "Everburn, I'm sure a dragon as strong as you need only hiccup to melt a little amulet like this."

* * *

The others were still climbing up the palisades.

"Why couldn't we have just used magic and teleported to the top?" Felicity groaned.

"Come on, Felicity, exercise is good for you." Atticus told his niece.

"Easy for you to say, Akito would probably be at the top laughing at us if he were here." Felicity replied.

Amber was soon heard yelping as she tripped.

"Amber!" Estelle gasped.

"You okay, Amber?" Sofia asked.

"Fine!" Amber said as she dusted herself clean.

"Whew, that's good." Estelle smiled.

They soon kept moving forward, even if it was a bit of a long way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Princess Ivy's butterflies continued to spread their black and white magic all throughout Sofia and Amber's home.

"Baileywick, they're in the kitchen!" James called out.

"There has got to be a way to catch these things!" Akito complained.

"Well, if you find out, let me know." Vincent rolled his eyes.

"These butterflies are really getting on my nerves." Mo said.

"I thought you loved all creatures great and small." Cherry smirked as she tried to help out.

"Yes, but not ones that turn everything black and white just by touching it." Mo told her.

"We must catch these butterflies!" Baileywick told the others. "Use whatever you have!"

"You got it." Forte said.

Everyone did what they could to capture the butterflies.

"Thank you for the lovely breakfast." Miranda smiled to her husband.

"And that was just the first anniversary surprise." Roland smiled back.

They were soon surprised as they saw Princess Ivy's butterflies turn a chair, two candle holders, and two nightstands black and white.

"I hope that's not the second." Miranda frowned.

Are those butterflies?" Roland asked.

"Dad! Mom!" James cried out as he came to the two adults. "These butterflies are turning everything black and white!"

"There are just too many of them!" Baileywick added.

"And they just won't slow down." Akito said.

"Someone get me a net." Roland glared.

"Make that two nets." Miranda then added.

"Way ahead of ya." Mo said as Forte held out two nets to Roland and Miranda.

Roland and Miranda took the nets and soon went to catch the butterflies.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others finally made it to the top of the Blazing Palisades.

"Here we are." Sofia told the others.

"Finally..." Amber sighed in relief.

They soon heard a dragon's roar from the cave in front of them.

"L-L-L-L-Ladies first." Cedric shivered.

"What a gentleman." Felicity rolled her eyes.

"You take after your mother already." Atticus remarked from that.

Eventually, Sofia and Estelle went first with the others following after, even scaredy cat Cedric.

"I hope the dragons here are friendly." Estelle said.

They soon saw some fire and Atticus pulled Estelle out of the way so she wouldn't get burnt. The fireball soon dissolved, showing a big group of dragons who came out to them.

"Hello~..." The dragons greeted like a Barbershop Quartet.

"Something tells me these guys are friendly." Atticus said.

"I think so too." Estelle smiled hopefully.

The dragons soon spoke to them one at a time.

"We are so glad you've come to visit."

"So glad."

"We don't get many visitors."

"It's very hot this time of year."

"And all other times of year."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, one at a time." Estelle said.

The dragons quieted down for a moment.

"Um... Anyway, we were hoping you could tell us where Everburn the Elder Dragon is," Sofia spoke up. "We need to see him right away."

"You know what? You're the second person to ask that today." One of the dragons replied.

"Oh, wasn't she great?" Another dragon replied. "Told me how thin I was."

"Told me how tall I was." The short dragon added.

"She said we're going to be best-best-best friends!" One of the dragons beamed.

"Oh, no. Princess Ivy must already be with Everburn." Felicity frowned.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that." One of the dragons replied.

"Dang it." Felicity groaned.

"Then if you'd kindly point us in the right direction, we shall be on our way." Cedric suggested.

"Aw, we'd be happy to tell you." One dragon said.

"You betcha," The other dragon added. "Right after the show."

"Show?" Estelle asked. "What show?"

"Relax... Get comfortable... Have a seat!" The dragons told them, having them sit down to introduce themselves and perform a show for them.

"Oh, boy..." Felicity sighed.

The dragons soon introduced themselves as Smoke, Wings, and Fire as they harmonized together.

"We don't have time for this." Amber told the others.

"We don't have a choice," Sofia replied. "We need them to tell us where Everburn is or I'll never get my amulet back."

"At least they seem nicer than the dragons who aren't Spike in Equestria." Atticus whispered.

"Yeah, they sure do." Estelle said.

* * *

Eventually, the song ended once one dragon's tail caught on fire and he put it out in the water near him. The others applauded and the dragons thanked them and bowed to their audience.

"And now for our next number!" Flambeau said.

"Um, excuse me?" Sofia spoke up. "We really need to find Everburn."

"Oh, oh, well, we only have three-" Flambeau replied.

"Or four-" Smokelee added.

"Or five-" Hobwing added.

"More songs in our set," Flambeau then told them. "Plus the encore. Then we'll bring you to Everburn."

"We're never going to get to see Everburn." Felicity whispered.

"But can we make requests?" Amber asked the dragons.

"Ambre?!" Felicity glared.

"A request?" Flambeau smiled. "Can we? Well, sure."

"We can sing... Anythiiiiing~" Smokelee sang which made some glass break.

"Can you sing a song about Everburn?" Amber asked the dragons.

"Of course we can!" Flambeau smiled before they soon began a new song.

"What were you thinking?!" Felicity whispered to Amber.

"I was hoping they could sing a song of where we could find Everburn." Amber explained.

"Ohh." Felicity smiled.

Amber smiled back with a nod.

"Clever." Felicity smirked.

They soon listened to the song for a while until they heard something they needed to know. Atticus nodded his head, feeling like his mind was going numb though from the song's repetition.

"I heard it," Felicity whispered before holding up her right hand. "Everburn is on the droite."

"So, then, let's go." Estelle whispered back.

They soon went to sneak that way. Atticus looked over and soon followed the kids to their escape from the song to find Everburn. Sofia soon took Cedric's hand and pulled him along to come with them.

"That was clever, Amber." Atticus whispered.

"Thanks." Amber smiled.

They soon walked off to the right, looking around, and soon heard a voice.


	5. Chapter 5

"It was my choice to step down," Everburn's voice said. "I, uh, you know, I figured why wait 'til they push you, but, boy, let me tell you, I had a firm grip on this place."

"Sounds like he's talking to Ivy." Estelle whispered to the others.

The others nodded in agreement to that. They soon hid away while peeking out.

"Whoa... Looks like Cruella de Vil's niece." Atticus whispered to himself about Princess Ivy.

"Ooh!" Princess Ivy chuckled to the dragon in question. "In all my travels, I have never met a creature as powerful and fearsome as you, Everburn."

"Her behavior is even close to hers." Atticus whispered.

"Well, the fact is I am pretty fearsome," Everburn said to the evil princess. "You know, back in my day I could vaporize a castle with one nostril. It was a sight to behold. I have some awards, but I don't display them."

"We're not too late," Sofia whispered to the others. "We just have to figure out a way for Amber to get the amulet back."

"Without getting zapped by one of her dragonflies." Amber reminded.

"Right," Sofia replied. "Maybe we can distract her."

"With what?" Amber wondered.

"It would be such a personal thrill to see your world-famous dragon fire in action," Princess Ivy grinned to Everburn before turning her back with a pout. "But if you're too tuckered out, I understand."

"Uh-oh, I know what she's doing." Estelle whispered.

"Tuckered out?" Everburn replied to Princess Ivy. "No. No, no, no, no. You came to see the old Everburn fire, That's what you're gonna see."

"I knew you wouldn't let me down." Princess Ivy smiled innocently.

"Just got to warm up the pipes." Everburn said before clearing his throat to warm up his fire breath.

"She really is just like Ivy deVil." Atticus whispered.

"You don't think it could be _her_, do you?" Estelle whispered back.

"I-I'm not sure..." Atticus replied. "If anything, probably an ancestor."

"No way." Estelle whispered.

"We need to do something." Felicity told the others.

"I have an idea," Sofia said. "Mr. Cedric, can you conjure up a flock of birds?"

"Of course I can, but what good will that do?" Cedric replied.

* * *

"Those butterflies, they're so pretty, I don't wanna incinerate them, maybe they can flock over there behind you," Everburn told Princess Ivy before the black and white butterflies flew behind the evil princess. "There you go."

"Please... Hurry... Now!" Felicity told Cedric.

"Aviaris centurio!" Cedric recited before waving his wand, bringing out a flock of birds.

"First butterflies, now birds?" Everburn scoffed to Princess Ivy. "What do you think this is, a zoo?"

"They're not mine," Princess Ivy replied before glaring at the birds. "Stay away from my darlings! You're scaring them!"

"Amber, you get the amulet while me, Dad, Felicity, Sofia, and Mr. Cedric distract them." Estelle said.

They soon split up and ducked down as the birds chased away the butterflies. Amber soon looked over while trying to get the amulet while Everburn warmed himself up.

"Oh, Princess Ivy?~" Sofia called out and waved.

"Yoo-hoo!~" Estelle added.

"You again?" Princess Ivy glared at the girls and soon brought out dragonflies to hit them with. "I warned you to stay out of my way, and one warning is all you get!"

"Duck, Mr. Cedric!" Estelle warned before ducking with Sofia.

Oh, why? It's only a few bugs." Cedric shrugged.

"Because they'll erase your memories up until you woke up this morning!" Felicty told him as she ducked with Atticus who pulled Cedric down.

Cedric yelped as he fell to the ground with them. "Well, that's good to know now..." he then said to them.

"I got it!" Amber said as she soon took the amulet. "Yes! We broke the curse!"

Sofia smiled as she put her amulet back on around her neck.

"Now Princess Ivy should be going back to where she came from." Felicity smiled.

However, nothing seemed to happen and Princess Ivy was still there.

"Or not...?" Felicity then said.

"It must be the curse." Atticus frowned.

"Hmm... It must have to be something much more than just returning the amulet to Princess Sofia." Cedric hummed.

"But what else can we do?!" Amber whimpered.

"You can hand over the amulet, so I can destroy it once and for all," Princess Ivy glared as she came toward them. "I won't be sent back to that island prison. Especially when I have a kingdom to take over!"

"Yeaaaaaah... No." Atticus told her.

"You're trying to take over the kingdom?" Everburn spoke up to Princess Ivy. "No one said anything about taking over any kingdoms."

"I'm going to tell you all what I told my sister a long, long time ago," Princess Ivy glared. "Everything will be a whole lot easier if you just give me what I want!"

"Man, you're worse than how Starlight Glimmer used to be!" Atticus complained.

"Besides, your older sister was first in line for the throne; of course they gave it to her!" Estelle told Princess Ivy.

"**YOU'RE MINE!**" Princess Ivy snarled.

"Oh, I wish a true and nice princess could help us out, or at least one my aunts from Equestria!" Estelle cried out to herself.

Soon enough, Estelle's amulet glowed as she and the others were in danger.

"Stop them!" Princess Ivy told her butterflies.

The butterflies soon chased after the others and Amber nearly fell over the edge, but Sofia grabbed onto her until they both fell in.

"Amber! Sofia!" Felicity cried out.

"There's nowhere to run now!" Princess Ivy glared down at the girls. "You should have listened to me when you had the chance. Fetch me that amulet!"

"That is enough." A female voice said firmly.

Some of the others froze from the voice as it seemed to come out nowhere.

"You leave those nice people alone or I'm gonna start roastin' butterflies." Everburn demanded.

"Well, since you put it that way... To the castle, darlings," Princess Ivy replied. "We'll come back for the amulet later. It's not like they're going anywhere."

"Is that a fact?" A female voice replied before a unicorn stepped out with a firm gaze.

"Starlight Glimmer?!" Atticus beamed.

"Yep." Starlight nodded.

"So, I guess my amulet can call upon not just the princesses, but also my aunts." Estelle smiled.

"Aww... Thank you," Starlight smiled back. "Need some help?"

"Yes, Aunt Starlight, that would be great." Estelle replied.

"I could use some help scaring off this evil princess." Starlight told Everburn.

"Allow me to help," Everburn replied. "I'm Everburn, but you can call me Burny."

"Can you guys get us out of here?!" Amber cried out.

"Sure thing!" Everburn smiled as he tried to get in the hole, but he was far too big to fit inside. "Uh, you know, um, ladies, We do have specialists for this sort of thing. Uh, two seconds. I'll be right back."

Starlight face-hoofed from that and soon came to the edge, attempting to use her horn to help the girls out. Estelle hoped Starlight's magic would be able to help.

Starlight seemed to be only to save one of the girls. "Princess Ivy must've done something, I'm not sure..." She said. "I'm usually not this weak!"

Some blonde hair seemed to come down like a ladder.

"That hair..." Atticus said. "Wait! That _hair_!"

"Hello, there." A female voice said before it was shown to be Rapunzel who came from Sofia's amulet.

"Princess Rapunzel!" Estelle, Felicity, Amber, and Sofia beamed.

"I don't think I've seen you since Casper realized he was in love with Wendy when they met you with Yoyo and Doc Croc and we came for the wedding." Atticus smirked to Rapunzel.

"Long time, no see then." Rapunzel smiled.

* * *

The group soon climbed out by Rapunzel's hair one at a time.

"She seems different from the Rapunzel that Barbie told us and Kelly about." Estelle said.

"Perhaps." Atticus shrugged with a small smile.

"I don't know what happened," Starlight said. "It's like my magic defused from helping the girls."

"Hmm... Maybe this island makes it impervious for unicorns from using their magic." Estelle said.

"Typical..." Starlight sighed. "Now come here and give your Aunt Starlight a hug."

Estelle and Felicity soon hugged the pink unicorn and she hugged them back.

"So, I understand why Sofia's amulet summoned Rapunzel, but why did Estelle's amulet summon her?" Cedric asked Atticus as he pointed to Starlight.

"I'm not sure myself," Atticus replied. "I guess there's a lesson to be learned."

"There probably is," Starlight remarked. "Sometimes getting exactly what you want the most doesn't always make you happy..." she then said before sighing softly. "Like how my village used to be before Princess Twilight and the others came to help me change my ways."

This caused Estelle to gasp out of realization of why Starlight was summoned.

"Thank you again, Rapunzel." Sofia smiled.

"We princesses have to stick together," Rapunzel smiled back. "So, how did you wind up down there?"

"An evil princess is trying to take over our kingdom." Sofia frowned.

"Can you stop her?" Amber added.

"Evil women pretending to be my mother, I can handle," Rapunzel replied. "Evil princesses, I'm not so sure."

"Dang it." Felicity groaned.

"Help has arrived~" The dragons announced as they came out with Everburn.

"Sorry, ladies, I would have been here sooner, but they made me sit through the show." Everburn told the others as he came by with the other dragons.

"We understand." Estelle said.

"How can we help?" Flambeaux asked.

"Well, we could use a ride back to the castle." Sofia smiled to the dragons.

"Do you guys think you could give us a ride to their castle?" Starlight asked the dragons.

"Whatya know?" Atticus smirked to Cedric. "Flying with dragons."

"Yes, yes, I see my own words coming right back at me." Cedric huffed.

"Don't worry," Atticus said. "Riding something with wings gets better the more times you do it."

* * *

Each of the group soon got on a dragon.

Felicity looked around before looking to her uncle. "Is this what the Dragon Games were like?"

"A little bit," Atticus smiled. "It makes me think more of my adventures with Hiccup. Your mom ever tell you about them?"

"Oui, she has." Felicity smiled back.

"That's good." Atticus smiled back.

"She has told me about Spyro... He was like your son when you were given his egg for the Dragon Games." Felicity said softly.

"Yeah, he really was." Atticus nodded.

Amber soon flew the dragon she was on close up to the dragon. Rapunzel was flying on to tell her and Starlight something. Starlight looked around before breathing in relief.

"It's okay, Aunt Starlight," Estelle giggled. "Just pretend you're on a kite."

"...I do like kites..." Starlight smiled bashfully.

"Uh, Rapunzel? Starlight Glimmer?" Amber called. "I need to tell you both something... I'm the reason Princess Ivy is here. It's a curse for taking Sofia's amulet."

"So you stole it." Rapunzel and Starlight said, sounding familiar to her situation.

Amber sighed out of guilt. "Yes, I did. And I thought giving it back would undo the curse, but it didn't work."

"Well, I knew a thief once and he had a lot of bad deeds to make up for." Rapunzel told her.

Starlight smiled to the older princess.

"He did?" Amber asked Rapunzel.

"Once I met a man, A thief, a cad, With a selfish plan that made me mad~" Rapunzel sang to Amber. "Love set his heart aglow, So sweet, so strange, But first he had to show, that he could change~"

"She must be talking about Flynn Rider." Felicity guessed.

Atticus nodded to her, telling Felicity was right.

"When I was in a spot my back against a wall, he gave it all he got he dared to risk it all~" Rapunzel continued to sing.

* * *

They continued to fly off together as Amber had a lot to think about right now.

"Things were getting rough, but he answered the call, He had to stay tough and dare to risk it all, He was brave enough to finally dare to risk it all~" Rapunzel sang as she had her dragon fly all around with a smile for Amber. "Putting yourself first put you astray and now it seems you're cursed to your dismay to make up for your deeds and prove, you've grown try putting others' needs before your own~"

Atticus smiled as that song seemed to be a good one for Amber right now. They soon flew over the ocean and Estelle cupped her hands into the water, splashing her face with a smile and giggle as she loved being in the water, but didn't have time for it right now.

"Your family's in a spot, their backs against the wall, So give it all you got and dare to risk it all, If things start getting rough, just answer the call~" Rapunzel sang as she stood up on the dragon's back before they flipped around while heading back home.

"You have to stay tough and dare to risk it all, I know you're brave enough, To finally dare to risk it all, To save the ones you love, You have to rise above, The cures is sure to fall, But only if you dare, Dare to risk it all~"

"Bravo." Felicity smiled.

"Oh, why, thank you." Rapunzel smiled back.

"I understand what I need to do," Amber soon said. "But I still don't know how to do it."

"If you truly love your sister, you'll know what to do when the time comes." Rapunzel advised.

"Oh... Well... At least you haven't taken something from someone really important that got you in a lot of trouble..." Amber said to Starlight.

"Try using magic to take away someone's special talent due to a past experience, thinking that cutie marks-" Starlight started.

"Which are symbols that shows what your special talent is." Estelle added in.

"Right, and replaced them with equal signs and kept their special talents locked away, so they wouldn't have to ever have them again." Starlight said.

"...What...?" Amber frowned.

"It wasn't very good of me to do..." Starlight sighed in memory. "I wanted to get rid of everypony's cutie marks to make my village more equal and less nonconformist, which is a term I learned from Cherry. I used an artifact called the Staff of Sameness so that everypony would be the same... I even tried to go back in time as a plot for revenge. We all make mistakes, Amber, but you can learn from them like I did, and I became Princess Twilight Sparkle's student of friendship. Also, I'm glad, because it helped me reconnect with my old friend, Sunburst."

"That is good news in the end." Amber smiled.

"I did earn a happy ending of my own, and now it's your turn to have yours." Starlight smiled back.

Both Rapunzel and Starlight soon went back to where they came from.

* * *

"Where did they go?" Amber gasped.

"Back where they came from." Estelle and Sofia smiled, knowingly.

"I wish I knew how to send Ivy back where she came from." Amber pouted.

"Don't worry, you'll know what to do when the time comes." Estelle told her.

"Can you fly any faster, Everburn?" Sofia asked the dragon she rode on.

"You heard the princess," Everburn told the other dragons. "Let's get flappin'!"

The dragons began to fly much faster.


	6. Chapter 6

Princess Ivy smiled evilly as she soon made it to the castle so that she could take it over with her butterflies doing a lot of work for her. The doors soon opened as the guards came out, trying to grab butterflies in their nets.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The first guard glared.

"Your new Queen!" Princess Ivy grinned as she soon brought out dragonflies toward them.

Mo and the others and are seen, still trying to get the butterflies.

"I'm a bit winded..." Forte groaned from all the running around. "I'm not the spring chicken I used to be."

"_You_ were a spring chicken?" Cherry muttered in deadpan.

"NO! NOT THE ROYAL FAMILY PORTRAIT!" Mo cried out, but soon, the butterflies ruined the portrait of Miranda and Roland with Sofia, James, and Amber together as a family.

"What is with these stupid things?!" Akito complained.

"Your Majesty! There's a woman in the castle," A guard rushed in, telling Roland as quickly as he could. "She says she's the new queen. And she has these-"

A dragonfly soon struck him, making him stop instantly.

"I'll find out what's going on." Roland told his family before he ran off.

"We're coming with you." Mo said.

* * *

Meanwhile, it seemed like the whole palace was all black and white now.

"Oh! She's already here!" Amber frowned.

"We have to hurry!" Estelle added.

The dragons soon dove down and dropped them off in front of the steps.

"Merci beaucop, Monsieurs Dragons." Felicity thanked as they rushed off to inside of the castle.

"I hope she hasn't reached the throne room." Estelle gulped.

"Girls!" Clover's voice called out.

"Clover." Sofia smiled once she saw and heard him.

"Hey, you got your amulet back!" Clover smiled back to the young princess. "That is great, kid, 'cuz some weird lady just-"

"We know," Sofia told him. "You should all stay out here. It's too dangerous inside."

"Yeah, it's safer if you stay out here." Estelle added.

The butterflies soon flew all around.

"Come on!" Felicity told the others as they rushed inside.

Clover watched them go before glaring. "No way am I letting anyone mess with my princess!" he said before hopping with the other animals behind him.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the throne room..._**

There were very many butterflies in a swarm as Roland looked very unfortunate to what had come over his home. Princess Ivy smirked as they soon flew to her as she sat comfortably in the throne.

"Who are you?" Roland demanded.

"I am Princess Ivy, or shall I say 'Queen Ivy'?" Princess Ivy smirked.

"You should definitely say _Princess_ Ivy." Forte glared.

"Old bore." Princess Ivy replied.

"Stay back," Roland told the others as he came to settle this as he was the king. "I demand you leave here at once."

"Oh, but I'm so comfortable," Princess Ivy smirked as she cradled her butterflies. "Now if you'll just give me your crown, your castle, and your kingdom, no one will get hurt."

"And what if I refuse?" Roland asked as Mo, Akito, Vincent, Cherry, and Forte stood infront of Miranda and James in case this evil princess tried anything.

Princess Ivy stood up sharply. "You won't remember what hit you!" she then told the king, unleashing some dragonflies.

"Stand back!" Akito told James protectively.

"What? Why?" James asked.

"Trust me!" Akito told him.

The dragonflies soon flew over the ones who stood in front, knocking them out and confused, falling to the floor instantly.

"Akito!/Vincent!/Mo!/Cherry!/Forte!" Miranda, James, and Baileywick called out of concern.

"There she is!" Sofia said as she soon came in the other room with the others with her.

"What's going on...?" Cherry asked. "I feel like I was doing something..."

"We're too late..." Estelle frowned.

"Well, well, well, look who's here." Princess Ivy smirked as she stepped down from the throne.

"Leave them alone!" Sofia demanded.

"I intend to," Princess Ivy replied before holding out her hand. "As soon as you give me your amulet."

"Not happening!" Atticus told her as he and Cedric protected the girls.

"You can forget about her amulet!" Cedric added, taking out his wand.

"Look out for that-" Felicity was about to warn as two dragonflies came out to the two adult men.

"Daddy! Uncle Forte!" Estelle cried out.

"No, you can forget about it." Princess Ivy smirked.

"Oh... Uh... Forget about what?" Atticus asked.

Teddy soon appeared out of his Pokeball, sensing that his family was in danger, although he was a little late.

"Oh, Teddy," Estelle frowned. "Daddy's been hit by a dragonfly."

Teddy pouted before glaring at Princess Ivy while growling.

"Amber, since I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, I have a proposal," Princess Ivy smiled evilly. "Bring me your sister's amulet, and you can stay with me in the castle or your sister gets the next dragonfly."

Estelle hoped that Amber would make the right choice.

"I... I... I can't!" Amber soon cried out.

"Well, I can!" Princess Ivy grinned, releasing her dragonfly.

Amber soon stepped in to protect her younger step-sister. She was soon hit by the dragonfly.

"Amber!" Sofia, Estelle, and Felicity frowned.

"Amber, are you okay?" Sofia asked.

"You should be worried about yourself, Sofia," Princess Ivy smirked. "Your sister can't help you this time."

"I think you should be worried about yourself right now," Estelle smirked back at Princess Ivy. "'Cuz Amber just broke the curse."

"Or so you think!" Princess Ivy smirked, bringing out another dragonfly, but it seemed to fade away from existence. "Where'd my dragonfly go?!"

"We just told you," Felicity smirked with her cousin. "Your curse is broken and you are defeated!"

Sofia's amulet soon glowed because of Amber's sacrifice.

"So that means you're going back to your island!" Estelle told the evil princess.

"No, it can't be! I was so close!" Princess Ivy cried out as she was soon surrounded by her own dragonflies. "I can't go back! I can't go back! I can't go back! No!"

* * *

As soon as the evil princess was gone, there was soon an explosion from the dragonflies that brought color right back into the palace.

"Wahoo!" Estelle cheered with Teddy. "The color is back!"

"What did I miss?" Teddy asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Estelle smiled before hugging him.

Teddy smiled back from the hug before hugging her right back.

"What happened?" Akito groaned.

"And why are we all on the floor?" Baileywick added.

"It's a long story, but everything's okay now because Amber saved us all." Sofia smiled.

"She did?" Vincent asked.

"She did?" The others repeated, a bit surprised to hear that.

"You did." Sofia and Estelle smiled, hugging Amber.

"Oh." Amber smiled back.

Teddy soon saw one of the servants coming over to Roland to inform him of something.

"Your Majesties, the guests are starting to arrive for the ball." The servant informed.

"Already?" Roland asked in surprise.

"Yes, Sire." The servant nodded before walking off.

"But it feels like we just woke up." Miranda stated out of confusion.

"The last thing I remember is only when we arrived here for another visit." Mo added.

"Yeah, and the last thing I remember was watching you play in the garden." Amber told Sofia and Estelle.

"That was yesterday." Sofia said to herself.

"How could we forget so much?" Roland wondered.

"I don't know." Miranda added.

"Well, the important thing is we're all okay now." Estelle smiled.

"Estelle is right," Sofia agreed. "And we'd better get going. You don't want to be late for your own anniversary ball."

The others shrugged their confusion off and soon went along with it as they came to celebrate Roland and Miranda's anniversary as Estelle began to do her hair differently for the big celebration.

"This is going to be a great ball." Felicity smiled.

"I just know it will be too, Fliss." Estelle smiled back.

* * *

Everyone soon went to get ready for the ball as Mo smiled to Estelle's hairstyle as it looked very lovely for the occasion. After a short time, they were all ready.

"What a grand celebration." Cherry said without any emotion in her voice whatsoever.

"Trust me, she's excited." Atticus told the others.

"She sure is." Mo nodded.

Everyone soon gathered around for the celebration of Roland and Miranda.


	7. Chapter 7

"May I present the royal family!" Baileywick announced to the people who came for the celebration.

The guards soon opened the doors to show the royal family.

"Happy Anniversary, dear." Roland smiled, offering his arm to Miranda.

"Happy Anniversary." Miranda smiled back, linking arms with him as they walked off together.

Everyone else soon began to join them.

* * *

"Sofia. I know you said I saved everyone, but it just doesn't sound like something I would do." Amber told her step-sister with a small smile.

"Yeah, I know," Sofia smiled back, linking arms with her. "But it is now."

"Sofia, I'm glad you're my sister." Amber smiled sincerely.

Estelle and Felicity both smiled to that heartwarming moment.

"So am I." Sofia replied to Amber.

The crowd applauded as the royal family came out to begin the celebration. During the ball, nothing out of the ordinary happened. There were soon other visitors, such as Sofia's old friends, Jade and Ruby.

"Oh, I'm glad they got to come." Estelle smiled.

"Miranda, is that you?" A voice asked, sounding pleasantly surprised.

Miranda looked over and gasped to see who it was. "Geppetto?"

"It's been a long time." An old man with a mustache smiled.

The two soon shared a laugh and a hug.

"It has been a long time." Miranda smiled to the man.

"Oh, look at you, you look so beautiful." Geppetto smiled back to her.

"I take it you two know each other." Roland smiled at Miranda and Geppetto.

"Oh, yes, we were old friends in the village." Miranda told her husband.

"Yes, Miranda helped out a lot in my toy shop, and sometimes brought Sofia in with her." Geppetto smiled to that.

"Hello, Mr. Geppetto." Sofia smiled as she walked over.

"Oh, hello, Sofia," Geppetto smiled back. "Oh, my, aren't you a beautiful little princess?"

"Thank you." Sofia giggled a bit as she curtsied.

A boy soon came out who was around Sofia's age.

"Come on out, Pinocchio, you should meet Sofia," Geppetto said. "I know you didn't get to meet her before, but she's a princess now, so remember your manners."

"You have a son now?" Miranda asked.

"Oh, it's a bit of a long, magical story." Geppetto said to her.

"Um, hello." Pinocchio smiled to Sofia with a bow.

"Hello, there." Sofia smiled back as she curtsied to him.

"My name's Pinocchio." The boy smiled.

"I'm Sofia." The girl smiled back.

Geppetto and Miranda smiled as the two became fast friends.

Both families from the future soon saw Geppetto and Pinocchio and were surprised.

"No." Atticus started.

"Way." Mo finished.

"Pinocchio and Geppetto?" Cherry asked.

"So it looks like it." Atticus said to her.

"But how is that possible?" Forte asked.

The others shrugged.

"Well, we don't know too much about Sofia and Miranda's lives before meeting King Roland." Cherry commented.

"You look so beautiful." Pinocchio smiled to Sofia.

"Thank you." Sofia smiled back.

* * *

Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent came to see Pinocchio and Sofia together as they seemed to blush to each other.

"Would you like to dance?" Pinocchio asked Sofia.

"Oh, that sounds really nice." Sofia smiled.

'Something tells me they're meant to be together.' Estelle thought to herself.

Everyone else soon had a lot of fun at the ball together to celebrate Roland and Miranda's marriage.

"What a happy day for Roland and Miranda." Mo smiled.

"Makes me think of our wedding in Equestria," Atticus smiled back before sighing emotionally. "Oh, man, we went through so much that week, especially when we were told that Celestia and Luna would be retiring."

"Yeah, and then I started to freak out they told us that." Cherry said.

"Yeah, you kind of did." Atticus chuckled.

Cherry rolled her eyes a bit from that, though it was a fond memory between all of them. "And I thought it was going to be goodbye to Equestrian adventures."

"Especially of what happened with the Tree of Harmony." Mo said.

"Oh, don't get me started..." Cherry replied.

"And that time it seemed like you were dead and I was about to surrender to Uncle Sombra," Atticus frowned to Cherry. "I was so worried about you."

"...Hey, no big..." Cherry said, shrugging it off. "I was gonna be fine anyway."

"I know, I know." Atticus said.

* * *

Everyone soon continued to have fun at the ball until it would be over. The adults soon looked happy as they saw the kids having fun with their Enchancian visit as it seemed to be just what they needed, even if they had to deal with Princess Ivy nearly ruining the kingdom, and where the only ones that would remember would be Felicity, Estelle, Teddy, Sofia, and her animal friends.

"So, your mother is old friends with Geppetto?" Akito asked Sofia.

"Yes," Sofia smiled. "My mother usually came in sometimes to help him out at his toy shop, almost like an apprentice. Eventually, after I was born, Geppetto made some stuff for me when I was a baby and growing up, and sometimes I came in with Jade and Ruby."

"That's nice." Estelle smiled back.

"In a way, he's almost like my grandfather or my uncle." Sofia smiled.

"I hope we can be friends then." Pinocchio said.

"I would like that, Pinocchio." Sofia smiled to him.

"I would like that too." Pinocchio smiled back.

The two seemed to blush to each other.

"You know? I think I'd like to give you a kiss." Sofia said.

"Ooh!" Felicity said with her cousins.

"What's a... 'A kiss'?" Pinocchio asked.

"Well... I'll show you..." Sofia said as she came up to him, getting ready to kiss him.

Estelle and Felicity looked excited, hoping that no one would interrupt the kiss. Pinocchio backed up a bit, surprised from that, but soon ended up in a corner, and Sofia soon stood on her tiptoes, kissing him on the lips.

"Aww~" Estelle and Felicity gushed.

"Sofia, where are-" Amber called before her eyes widened.

"Whoa..." James also had wide eyes.

"I... I... I can't believe it..." Amber said. "Sofia had her first kiss before me! And I'm older than her!"

"How do you think Uncle Roland will react?" Akito asked Vincent.

"Either be very happy or very flus... flush... flust..." Vincent replied, struggling with the word. "Erm... Surprised."

And where Vincent was right as Miranda and Roland saw this scene as did everyone else.

"I... Sofia... Boy... Kiss... No! She's too young!" Roland cried out as he was Sofia's new father and all.

"Wow." Cherry said.

"Oh, that's so adorable," Miranda smiled. "Sofia's had her first kiss."

"She's way too young to be kissing boys!" Roland replied.

"Great, he's going through Daddy Syndrome." Cherry groaned.

"Really?" Felicity asked, unimpressed.

Akito smiled bashfully to that while Felicity rolled her eyes. Sofia and Pinocchio soon separated from their kiss. They seemed to smile to each other.

"I've never been kissed before." Pinocchio smiled.

"Me neither." Sofia smiled back.

They soon saw their kiss attracted attention. This made the two of them blush.

"Um... Hi, everybody." Sofia said.

"Are you back from La La Land?" Miranda teased her daughter.

Sofia simply smiled sheepishly while blushing.

"Now, Roland, it was just one kiss, we should let the kids have some fun," Miranda told her husband. "This ball is for them too."

"Well... All right..." Roland said, trying to keep calm and cool.

"He's handling it better than I thought." Cherry whispered to Mo.

"Let's just be thankful for that." Mo replied.

"I'll agree." Forte nodded.

After sometime, the ball soon ended.


	8. Chapter 8

The maids began to clean up after everyone else had gone home.

"This was the best ball of my life." Pinocchio smiled.

"Isn't it your only ball?" Akito smirked playfully.

"But still." Pinocchio chuckled.

"Fair point." Vincent said.

"Pinocchio, it's time to go." Geppetto called out to his son.

"Okay, Papa!" Pinocchio replied and looked to the others. "I'll see you guys later."

"See ya later, Pinocchio!" The Fudo siblings smiled.

"See you later, guys!" Pinocchio smiled back as he left with his father.

"So, should we get going?" Mo asked the kids.

"Aww..." The kids pouted.

"Come on, you had your fun, let's get going," Atticus smiled. "Hey, who knows? Maybe Ash and Emi will wanna see you again."

"Yay!" The kids cheered.

* * *

The future families soon went to leave Enchancia after having another visit done and done, coming back home.

"Oh, that was great," Estelle smiled. "I feel like I really needed to get out and see Enchancia."

"Guess this visit was a most interesting visit." Mo said.

"I guess, aside from Princess Ivy nearly ruining everything." Estelle whispered to herself.

The future families soon went back home.

"That was nice... Also surprised to see Aunt Starlight Glimmer..." Felicity smiled. "I cannot remember the last time I saw her."

"Same here." Estelle added.

"That was a good lesson," Akito said. "Surprised about Amber saving the day though. She really has changed since the first time we all met her."

"You said it, bro." Vincent said.

The adults looked happy that the kids got to go out and have fun with Sofia, James, and Amber, and where their next visit would involve something important to storybooks everywhere, but until next time, this would be the ending to this story.

The End


End file.
